henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
YooHooTube
YooHooTube is the second part of the third episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on February 2, 2018 to an audience of 1.35 million viewers. Synopsis To save Schwoz from an experiment gone wrong, Captain Man & Kid Danger must follow instructions he posted online, but first they need decent wifi. Plot We see Ray, who is seen carrying a sharp knife, a stomach shovel, and a mirror for his "perfect face". Next, we see Henry Hart and Charlotte coming down the tubes arguing about 3 "E's" in cheese. As they approach Ray and Schwoz (who is lying on a hospital bed with a hospital gown put on), they ask what Ray is doing to him. Ray tells them that he's giving Schwoz surgery, due to an experiment gone wrong. During the flashback, Schwoz does an experiment to cure a kitten (tied to a chair)'s dyslexia. As he begins the process, he turns on the lights, then, gives the kitten's chair a few spins, and finally ends the process with a PLUTONIUM TEST! This turns the cat into a mutant creature who is about to attack Schwoz, but ends up getting stuck in Schwoz's mouth. Schwoz tries to take the cat out of his mouth, but ends up swallowing the mutant creature. He then spanks his butt several times. Back in reality, Henry asks why Schwoz was spanking his but several times. Ray doesn't seem to know. He then uses Schwoz's mouth as a cupholder. Ray tells the two that if they don't get the cat out of Schwoz's stomach, it's going to eat it's way out. We then see a scene of the cat struggling to get out of Schwoz's stomach as he begins to break a piece of his ribs and start eating it. Ray begins the surgery as he takes out his giant scissors, but Charlotte stops him and tells him that he should be taken to a hospital. Ray refuses, since he says that hospitals don't have the special surgery tools that could save Schwoz. As the two argue, Ray asks Charlotte about the multi-inch TV that he mounted on the wall earlier. Unfortunately, the wall breaks down, revealing Jasper, who is using number two on the toilet. As Jasper greets Henry, he begins to laugh, and tell him that he has to pay him for the whole episode. Ray then covers up the hole with an old-timey portrait of them, and secretly tells Henry that they're not paying him. Henry asks Ray how are they going to do surgery on Schwoz, and Ray reveals that years ago, Schwoz uploaded a video to YooHooTube, and the video will show them how to safely cut open his stomach and remove whatever's inside it. Charlotte thinks this is a bad idea, and so she tells them to take Schwoz to a hospital, but the two refuse. As they begin to watch the video of Schwoz's medical instructions, the video starts buffering, much to their dismay. Ray and Henry question why their wifi is down, and Charlotte asks them if they had downloaded anything. Ray angrily tells her that they haven't downloaded anything. Then, we see Jasper in the bathroom, who is revealed to be one causing the wifi to slow down, as he was downloading Mean Girls, Beaches, Lorenzo's Oil, Sister Act 2, and Sister Act 3: The Sistering ''off of his PearPad. As the video keeps buffering too many times, Ray decides to do the surgery himself as he takes out a sharp tool. Charlotte tells him one more time that Schwoz should be taken to a hospital. Ray and Henry disagree with this, and they decide to go to Downtown Brown instead. When the three make it to Downtown Brown with Schwoz, Charlotte orders coffee for the three of them. Ray tells Charlotte to wait. Meanwhile, the cat inside Schwoz's belly is struggling to get out of Schwoz's bellybutton. As the two blow their bubbles, Ray accidentally opens his door too hard, that it knocks Schwoz into the urinal. Charlotte is seen impatiently waiting for Ray and Henry to come out of the bathroom for coffee, until Ray opens the door so hard, not knowing that it hit Charlotte onto the wall. The two look for Charlotte, but they can't find her, so they decide to leave. When the two leave, the door closes, revealing Charlotte who is covered in spilled coffee, as she slides down the floor. As the two begin the surgery, the cat's claw pops out of Schwoz's belly, and they have to hurry. As soon as they watch Schwoz's video on YooHooTube, an ad for Gluten Cream pops up, so the two wait impatiently for the ad to finish. When it does, Schwoz starts explaining his medical instructions, but he begins doing shout-outs first. Ray decides to skip ahead to where Schwoz explains how to do the surgery, but he scrolled it too far, so Henry scrolls it back. When the video plays, it gets interrupted with the same Gluten Cream ad, much to their annoyance. While the ad is playing, Ray tells Henry to skip the ad. The two begin watching the video, but before they do, Ray gives Henry and himself headphones to put on, so they won't hear anything else around them. When they begin watching the video with their headphones, the cat jumps out of Schwoz's belly and it begins attacking the customers all over the coffee shop. Henry takes off his headphones and asks a customer what is happening. The customer tells him the the cat is eating everyone's hairs. Another customer asks for bug spray, but the only thing that the Barista has is some Gluten Cream. Henry tells the Barista to give him the Gluten Cream. Henry looks for the creature, who had gone toward the men's room. When he approaches the cat, who is about to attack Charlotte, Henry stops the cat by squirting Gluten Cream all over it. This causes the cat to turn into a Hot Teen Guy. As soon as Charlotte wakes up, not knowing what had just happened, she approaches the Hot Teen Guy and greets him. The Hot Teen Guy greets her back in the kitten's voice, only to clear his throat, which makes him speak like a human. As the two walk away, Henry tries to tell Charlotte that the Hot Teen Guy was in Schwoz's belly earlier, but he decides not to tell. Back with Ray, who is seen grabbing what he thinks could be the cat in his belly, he grabs it out, and it turns out to be a red ruby slipper. Schwoz wakes up, all better saying that Ray had found the slipper he had lost earlier, so he puts it back in his bellybutton, and goes back to sleep. Henry and Ray look back at Schwoz, then they look at the audience in confusion. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz / Customer #5 *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Dee Bradley Baker as Stomach Creature / Kitten / Hot Teen Guy / Customer #1 / Cats *Ian James Corlett as Announcer / Hipster / Customer #2 / Customer #4 *Nika Futterman as Customer #3 *Tara Strong as Barista / Cat Woman / Customer #6 *Austin Kane as Additional Voices International Premieres *March 28, 2018 (Germany) *June 16, 2018 (Greece) *April 20, 2018 (Latin America) *May 30, 2018 (Spain) Trivia *The title is a pun on the website ''Yahoo! and the video sharing site YouTube. *Schneider’s Root Beer has been previously seen in other Dan Schneider shows, such as the live action series, and the iCarly episode "i''Battle Chip''". *Ray breaks the fourth wall when he tries to flashback with Charlotte and Henry by moving his fingers. He also breaks the fourth wall later when he shrugs at the audience with Henry at the end of the episode. *'Series Running Gag': Henry and Ray babbling at the end of the episode. *'Running Gag': Henry and Ray trying to watch Schwoz's video on YooHooTube, but it gets interrupted several times. *What happens in the start with a cat forcing its way down Schwoz's throat resembles what happened in Stephen King's 1977 short story "The Cat from Hell" which was adapted into the 1990 film "Tales from the Darkside: The Movie" *This is the first episode where Jasper has a minor role in the animated series. *Jasper breaks the fourth wall when he says he talked and that Henry and Ray have to pay him for the whole episode. *Downtown Brown also appears in the Henry Danger episode, Meet Cute Crush. **Charlotte says she recognizes the barista. Nobody comments on the doctor in the hospital with its inferior WiFi though. *It is revealed that Schwoz has a social media account. *@DanWarp can be seen in the Downtown Brown restroom walls. In addition, @DanWarp's social media account can be seen as one of the related channels on YooHooTube, along with HungryGirl, and gameshakers. *It is unknown why Schwoz was spanking his butt or even had a flashlight, car keys, a battery, and a ruby slipper in his stomach. *Jasper mentions downloading real life movies such as, Mean Girls, Beaches, Lorenzo's Oil, Sister Act 2, and Sister Act 3. Goofs *Right before the mutant kitten attacks Schwoz, the seatbelt on the kitten's belly disappears. *The four men switch places at the end of the Gluten Cream ad. *When Henry is running towards the hallway with the Gluten Cream, the hallway is narrow, but when Charlotte is walking with the Hot Teen Guy towards the end, the hallway looks normal. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018